


Corrupted Obsession

by Klats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klats/pseuds/Klats
Summary: Lapis and Peridot try to hide from their attacker. Will they survive?





	

Jasper began walking around the house with a knife in one hand and a balled fist. Her anger about the current situation pushed her over the edge. Lapis and Peridot sat hidden in the hallway closet, upstairs. They couldn’t get to a window fast enough to escape. Their shaking hands held tightly in each other’s, trying to steady them. 

Jasper began opening doors downstairs and knocking things down, in search for the two girls, “come out! There isn’t a point in trying to escape. ” She growled loudly and began going through the living area, flipping the couch over and using pillows as stabbing practice. 

Lapis and Peridot tried their best to hold their breaths steady, their hearts beating in their ears. “Even if you do escape, I will hunt you down.” Tearing noises and glass breaking could be heard from the floor beneath them. Lapis squeezed her eyes shut with tears at the edge of her eyes, when she felt her hand being crushed in pulses. Her blue eyes met green ones in the dark. 

Peridot frantically made motions pointing upward, trying to get her message across. Lapis looked up and saw a square door on the ceiling, _the attic!_ she thought. Quietly both girls stood, careful not to make any noise. The blue haired girl bent over and interlocked her fingers, she motioned with her chin for Peridot to step up. Heavy footsteps coming up the stairs sent both of their hearts racing, rising fear that Jasper could hear their beating hearts. 

Peridot quickly stepped up on Lapis’ hand and pushed herself upward. Her hands worked quickly to move the board over and began pulling herself up. She turned quickly and reached down for Lapis, but she realized her arms were too short to reach her. Lapis stared up at her through the darkness, then she began looking around trying to find something she could stand on.

Jasper stopped outside their hiding closet, their hearts beat loudly in their chests as their blood ran cold, they were paralyzed with fear. Jasper’s steps could be heard entering the room across from them. Lapis had to think quick, Peridot reached her hand down as far as she could. She jumped up and gripped the upper frame with her fingertips, grateful for her rock climbing training. Lapis kept her body steady, being careful not to hit door before her.

Quickly, Lapis reached up and helped Peridot pull her up. As soon as they closed the attic board, the creak from the closet door below them told them it’d been open. Peridot and Lapis held their breaths, their hands finding each other in the dark. Noises began to fill the home, screams of agitation could be heard. 

“Peridot, how could you do this to me!” Jasper began slashing at all the clothes inside the closet. “I loved you! And you had to gonand do this!? Sleep with another woman! With LAPIS! MY best friend!” Peridot looked at Lapis with fear, Lapis pressed a finger against her girlfriend’s lips. Peridot and Jasper had broken up months ago, but Jasper couldn’t accept it and began harassing her. Forcing herself into her life. Jasper held an unhealthy obsession towards Peridot. 

When things quieted down, they heard Jasper moving to the last room in the house. Quickly and quietly Lapis and Peridot moved to the opposite end of the house.

“We have to get out of here, Lapis.” Peridot was shaking, “I knew I should have changed the locks after the first night she broke in. Augh! Why can’t she leave me alone!” “Shh, she’ll hear you. We’ll climb down from this room, and jumped down from the second story window.“ Peridot nodded at the plan, holding her shaking hands steady to herself. Lapis seemed awfully calm like she’s been in similar situations before.

“If I can’t have you, nobody can! Augh!” Jasper began trashing and tearing everything down, the noise was still at the other end. Lapis lifted up the attic entrance located above one of the bedroom closets and set it aside quietly. Carefully she lowered herself and landed with minimal noise on her end. She looked up and motioned for Peridot to come down. Peridot followed what Lapis did, but her hips were held onto to help guide her down. 

Lapis entwined their fingers tightly, she peaked out the closet before opening. Thrashing and shattering noises could still be heard, Jasper was tearing the whole house apart. Peridot glanced around her guest room before being pulled to the window. Lapis lifted the window open, the noise that followed sounded like a diamond rubbing against glass.

Fear paralyzed them again, the house grew sickeningly quiet. Lapis’ heart pounded in her head as she acted quickly. She picked Peridot up and dangled her over the window’s ledge. Trying to be careful she tilted her body out of the house as far as she could so Peridot wouldn’t have to fall far. Her finger tips held tightly to the inside of the window, “Lapis! hurry she’s going to get you!” Peridot kicked in midair before she felt her hand slip out of her girlfriend’s grasp. 

Peridot landed on her bottom on dewy grass. She sat in pain rubbing at her sore area. Her eyes glanced upwards to see Lapis hanging from the ledge ready to drop down. As soon as her hands let go, a huge arm shot out from window and grabbed Lapis’ arm and dragging her back inside, “run Peridot! Go!” 

“Lapis! NO!”

A sickening laugh could be heard coming from the window as well Lapis’ attempts at trying to get away from Jasper’s grip. Peridot clenched her hands before turning around and running to the nearest neighbor for help. Before she could knock, she heard something wet and heavy hit the grass outside her home.

Peridot shook in place her fist halfway to the door. Her eyes locked on Jasper’s standing at the window, a smile with jagged teeth, a wet knife in one hand and Lapis’ head held by her hair in the other. Peridot’s body tightened and a piercing shriek, that could wake up the whole town, covered the neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I figured I'd try my hand at something that isn't posted very often with this couple, horror. Tell me what you all think! Thanks again.


End file.
